


you pull me in like gravity

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, harry and eleanor are brother and sister, slight elounor, well step brother and sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis thinks he's in love with eleanor but then he meets her brother and realizes maybe he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pull me in like gravity

**Author's Note:**

> so i thought of this and i just had to write it so that's what i'm doing. hope its okay and bye.
> 
> sorry to anyone who read the first part as chapter one but i changed it into a one shot bc i wanted to.
> 
> like if you are looking for elounor you will probably be disappointed bc there is hardly any here just thought I should let you know.

louis thinks he is definetly in love with eleanor.

they've only been dating for a few months and he know that he probably shouldn't be in love with her yet but he can't exactly help it. every boy in school wants her, and it would annoy him but it doesn't because he cant exactly blame them, she's beautiful.

despite the fact she's met his family tons of times, he's still to meet hers, so when she came over to him this morning and asked him to go to her house for dinner after school, he said yes without any hesitation.

now, waiting next to her locker for her to come out of class, louis is starting to get nervous. he's excited of course, but he's really,  _really_ nervous. he knows he shouldn't worry too much, he's usually good at this whole 'meeting the parents' thing, but with eleanor it seems different.

he cant help but think they're going to hate him. he doens't know much about her family, only that she lives with her step mum, step brother and step sister. her dad died a few years after they had moved in with the other family, and by then they were family to her too. 

when he sees her walking down the corridor with danielle and liam he tries to hide his nervousness, but he knows it hasn't worked when eleanor shoots him a reasuring smile. she says a quick goodbye to liam and danielle and starts to walk towards him.

"it's going to be fine, they're going to love you." she tells him when  she's close enough for him to hear, and the she kisses him on the mouth, short and sweet, and he knows its supposed to be reasuring but really it's not.

they make their way out of the school and to his car, hand in hand, and he opens her door for her before walking around the car and getting in himself. he's way to nervous to start driving straight away so he tries to distract eleanor by leaving over the gear stick and pulling her into a kiss, but she sees right through his plan and pushes away, muttering reasuring words as he turns on the car and starts the unfamiliar drive to eleanors house.

&&

about ten minutes later when they pull up outside her house, louis thinks he might actually puke because this is actually happening and he's so nervous and he should be because louis  _never_ gets nervous but now he is and he doesn't know why. _  
_

they walk up to eleanor's front door hand in hand and she places a soft kiss on his cheek before opening up the front door.

"anne?" she calls, and louis can feel his heart beating in his chest as a young looking woman with brown hair comes out of the kitchen rubbing her hands on her thighs. "hey anne, this is louis my boyfriend, louis, this is anne, my step mum" eleanor inroduces.

anne sudenly pulls him into a hug "it's so nice to meet you louis, i've heard so much about you" she says into his ear, and he notices eleanor blushing from over anne's shoulder.

"it's nice to meet you too anne" he says genuinly, and suddenly he's not as nervous anymore because so far eleanor's family are being really nice and he's glad because really, he didn't know what to expect. 

just as he and anne are pulling away another girl - younger this time - walks down the stairs, and she's pretty, really pretty. "hey, you must be louis! i'm gemma, it's lovely to meet you" she says, and she seems nice too, so he smiles at her genuinly telling her that it's nice to meet her too.

they move into the living room, anne instantly asking louis if he wants anything to drink, which he politely declines and about ten minutes into the conversation about what louis want's to do when he leaves uni the front door slams and a boy walks into the living room.

louis is pretty sure he stops breating for a minute because _jesus christ_  this family has good genes, and he's the best yet. and he's pretty sure that he shouldn't find eleanor's step brother _this_ attractive but he can't help it really. 

he has a mop of brown curly hair sitting on top of his head, looking like he hasn't fixed it since he woke up but it doesn't matter because it looks perfect anyway, and he has beautiful green eyes and he's smiling at louis and he has fucking _dimples_ and louis is pretty sure everyone in the room has noticed how he has suddenly stopped talking and is now staring at the beautiful boy in the doorway.

"hey, louis right?" he says and louis actually has to remind himself to breath because _fuck_ his voice.

"uh, em yeah, nice to meet you..." he suddenly trails off realising he doesn't even know his name.

"harry" he fills for him and louis can't help but think that harry is a much nicer name than eleanor but he stops himself because eleanor is his _girlfriend_ and he loves her, he does. he thinks.

"nice to meet you harry" and this time his smile is more genuine that it was for anne or gemma and he thinks maybe even more genuine than when he smiles at eleanor but he doesn't care. not even a little bit.

"you too, louis" harry says, as he chucks his bag on the floor and moves to sit next to louis on the couch and louis can _smell_ him and he can feel the heat coming off of his body and he tries to stop thinking about what it would feel like to have harry's body pressed up against his as they lay in bed in the morning just talking. he vaugely hears anne saying she's going to get started on dinner but louis is too busy imaginging mornings with harry and this is not the kind of thoughts you are supposed to have about your girlfriends brother.

but he doesnt care. 

&&

he goes to eleanor's house a lot after the first time he went, but now he feels as though he isn't even going for eleanor anymore, and he really shouldn't like his girlfriends brother more than his actual girlfriend, but he just can't help it.

when they're watching movies together he always asks harry if he wants to come and watch it with them, and harry always says yes, and all during the movie louis finds himself moving further and further away from eleanor and closer and closer to harry. eleanor doesn't mind that her brother and her boyfriend are close, because she's always been close to harry, but when she gets literally _no_ time alone with louis it gets a bit annoying.

so she tries to get his attention.

it doesn't work obviously because she's not harry.

&&

they hadn't done anything sexual yet, because eleanor didn't think she was ready, and louis respected that, didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do, but seeing the way louis acts with harry lately makes her want to put out. and she knows that something this stupid shouldn't make her want to do something that she's not ready to do, louis doesn't even like boys. well, he never told her he does, so she assumes he's fully straight.

but still, she wants to prove to louis that she better than harry and if that means putting out, then thats what she's going to do.

&&

the next time louis goes to eleanor's house, she seems different. the second he get's inside the house she grabs him by the hand and pulls him upstairs to her room. the door is barely closed behind him when she starts to pull off his shirt.

louis is confused by her sudden change of attatude, just last week she 'wasn't ready' but he doesn't say anything, just kisses her and lets her take off his shirt, but when she gets to the buckle of his belt, he stops her.

"you, uh, you want to ask harry if he want's to watch a movie or something?" and he knows that's the most stupid thing he could have said at this point, he know's he could have just told her he wasn't ready, but louis' an idiot so of course he said that.

eleanor's face falls, but she doesn't seems surprised, just sighs and agree's to watch a movie and tells him to put his shirt back on while she goes and asks harry if he wants to watch it with them.

&&

she seen it coming really, she didn't expect him to actually do anything with her, but a simple "not today" or "i'm not ready" would have been fine. he didn't have to mention her fucking  _brother._  

but she goes to harry's room anyway and asks him if he wants to watch a movie with them and it's stupid to even ask because she knows the answer. she knows that harry has a crush on louis, and she's almost one hundred percent certain louis feels the same.

it annoys her, but not nearly enough as she's sure it should. sometimes when they're all watching a movie together she'll notice how harry will watch louis instead of the movie, and how louis will notice out of the corner of his eye and smile slightly before moving closer to him. she thinks that they would be quite a cute couple, and she shouldn't because louis is _hers._  

well he was. he doesn't love her anymore. she can tell. when he kisses her its a lot more forced than before, and he point blank refuses to kiss her infront of harry, and she thinks its stupid because harry  _knows_ they're together.

she should probably break up with him, she thinks. but for some reason she also feels like she should get louis and harry together, and she's sure she's going crazy because she should  _not_ want them to be together. that's not normal girlfriend behaviour. _  
_

but she does.

&&

it's one night when they're watching a movie that eleanor breaks up with him. he doesn't know if he's happy or sad, because he was going to break up with her anyway, so it made it easier for him, but they've been together for a few months, and he does love her, but as a friend. 

"like, it's not that i dont love you, i do, honestly. its just, i'm not an idiot, lou" is what she says after she tells him its not working.

"what do you mean 'you're not an idiot'?" louis replies, confused.

"i mean, i know you like harry" she says, and she's smiling, and she shouldn't be smiling, but louis is glad she is, because it makes it so much easier and much less awkward.

"oh" he says, and he's blushing and he's louis tomlinson he doesn't  _blush_. he dips his head, hoping she won't notice the rosey tint to his cheeks.

"he likes you too, you know" she says, and louis' head suddenly snaps up at that, because  _what?_ he didn't even know if harry was gay and he definetly didn't think his feelings were returned. eleanor laughs at his obvious shock, but she suddenly stops "why didn't you tell me you were gay? like before we started dating. i would have still helped you y'know? i would have pretended to be your girlfriend if you had just asked me"

"i wasn't. i'm not. it's just harry" and it feels good to talk about this to someone, even if it's weird because this is his ex-girlfriend and they literally  _just_  stopped going out and now he's admitting to liking her  _brother_. "i've never liked a guy before, but harry, i just, i dunno, i just really like him"

and eleanor is smiling again, but not at him, she's looking at something behind him. he turns around to find harry standing in the doorway, and he looks shocked, but he looks happy and louis doesn't know wheteher to feel happy or embarrassed so he goes for both.

"so i'm just going to leave now" eleanor anounces,  but no one louis doesn't really hear her, because he's too busy watching harry. 

he doesn't notice when she leaves either, but he notices the way harry's dimples seem to be more noticable than before, and he notices harry's mouth moving before he even hears him speaking.

"did you mean it?" is what he says.

louis doesn't know whether to lie or not, because he's embarrassed and he's nervous and he's never been with a guy before and he doesn't know if eleanor was right when she said that harry liked him back, but then he realises how shit it would be if he said he didn't mean it. so he goes for the truth.

"yes" and its barely a whisper, but harry still hears it.

he slowly makes his way closer and closer to the bed and then he sits down next to louis, "i like you, too" and he's staring directly into louis eyes but louis doesn't miss when harry's eyes flicker down to his lips for a tiny second before returning back to his eyes.

and thats all the encouragment he needs before he's leaning forward and he's closing the space between them, slowly bringing his lips to harry's.

when their lips finally meet, it's different to when he kisses eleanor. he feels like harry was who he was supposed to be kissing all along, and he never thought he would sound so sappy but he thinks maybe this is okay because its harry.

and when he pulls away he see's harry still has his eyes closed and he smiles really big and when harry opens his eyes he's smiling really big too and louis thinks that he's maybe in love with him but he doesn't say it yet.

he looks around the room, suddenly aware of the lack of eleanor, and he's confused because he doesn't remember her leaving.

"where's eleanor?" he asks, but harry just laughs and pulls him into another kiss and he thinks that maybe it doesn't matter where eleanor is because harry is  _here._

&&

it's weird explaining to anne that no, he's not dating her step-daughter anymore, he's dating her son. and he thought she was going to hate him but she just laughs and says eleanor told her ages ago. 

it's also weird explaining to his mum that, "hey this is my boyfriend, harry. and by the way, it's eleanor's brother" but she just laughs as well and tells him he has good taste. lottie agrees.

so explaining to their parent's went a lot easier than planned, and coming out to his friends is easy too. they all tell him they love him no matter who he chooses to date and they all like harry and harry's friends niall and zayn like him and everything is perfect.

&&

it's a few months later when he finally says it. they're sitting in louis' room and they're studying and for once they actually are studying and louis looks up and he see's how harry sucked his lip into his mouth and his eyebrows are knitted together in concentration and he just really  _loves_ him.

"so, i think i'm like totally in love with you" he says, breaking the silence. 

harry's head snaps up really quick and louis thinks he's never seen him smile so big. not even the first time they kissed.

"i think i'm like totally in love with you too" he says, and louis laughs because this is his life and he can't believe he ever got this lucky.

"cool" he says, putting his book down and crawling across his bed untill he's right infront of harry and he kisses him and they're both smiling into the kiss and their teeth keep clinking together but he doesn't really care because harry's in love with him too.

&&

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> leave me kudos bc i like them more than cake
> 
> tumblr: homostylinsons  
> follow me there and we can talk about butts! (no exceptions we can only talk about butts sorry i don't make the rules)


End file.
